Social networking has become very popular on the Internet. Common socialization techniques include blogging, and posting personal information on social networks such as YouTube.com™, MySpace.com™ and Facebook.com™. Social networking can also be extended to media communication systems such Internet Protocol television (IPTV), cable TV, or satellite TV capable of providing broadcast and peer-to-peer personal TV channels.